plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Tricorn
Smarty |Tribe = Nut Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = Attacks here and next door. Plant Evolution: This gets +2 . |Rarity = Colossal - Rare |Flavor Text = "Labor to keep alive in your breast that little spark of celestial fire called conscience." -Gourd Squashington}} Tricorn is a colossal rare plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Smarty class. It costs 6 to play, and has 2 /6 . It has no traits, and its ability makes it attack both in its lane and in the lanes adjacent to it, and its Plant Evolution ability gives it +2 . Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Nut Plant *'Trait:' None *'Ability:' Attacks here and next door. Plant Evolution: This gets +2 . *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Rare Card description "Labor to keep alive in your breast that little spark of celestial fire called conscience." -Gourd Squashington Strategies With Tricorn by itself functions very similarly as a more powerful Threepeater, boasting +1/+1 for +1 compared to Threepeater. Having the same ability to do damage in three lanes at once, Tricorn deals 3 times as much damage in a turn. Green Shadow and Nightcap are the most adept users of Tricorn since they possess strength-boosting cards, Citron and Beta-Carrotina can also use Pecanolith for devastating effect. Tricorn's ability is most noteworthy against the zombie hero, as Tricorn's attack registers on all three lanes separately, allowing it to do up to triple the amount of damage to the zombie hero. However, unlike Threepeater, Tricorn does not benefit from pea synergy such as by Torchwood or The Podfather. Its nut tribe does not particularly benefit its offensive property other than being Conjured by Cosmic Nut. To make up for its lack of offensive tribe synergy, Tricorn can be evolved on top of any plant to get +2, raising its default strength to 4, allowing it to do 12 damage overall in one attack. This alone makes Tricorn a worthy fighter for any Smarty hero. If you do plan to use it, make sure to pack weak disposable plants to use with Tricorn. Against When you are facing this plant without it being Evolved, you can take advantage of its low strength and immediately destroy it using Rolling Stone, Weed Spray, or Celestial Custodian. Due to its increased health and strength compared to Threepeater, this should not be taken lightly and everything should be done to dispose of it as soon as possible, especially if the plant hero Evolves it, giving it 2. If it is Evolved or it gets out of hand from strength boosting abilities, either Bounce it with cards such as Backyard Bounce or Pogo Bouncer, or destroy it with tricks like Rocket Science. Squirrel Herder is also an option, since Tricorn is a nut plant. Gallery Trivia *It and Threepeater are the only cards to attack in its lane and the lanes next to it without having the Splash Damage trait. *It is the second acorn-based card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. The first is Go-Nuts, which features an acorn. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Colossal cards Category:Colossal plants Category:Rare cards Category:Rare plants Category:Smarty cards Category:Smarty plants Category:Nut cards